


You Are My Woman

by TheSleepySheepy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is oblivious as always, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Catra made a mess of things again, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Tension, Bow is best boy, Edgy Catra, F/F, Glimmer should be smarter, Romantic Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The one where Double Trouble tried to help, Who goes to parties?, eventually, i think its angst, it works out, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepySheepy/pseuds/TheSleepySheepy
Summary: After weeks of suffering in silence, Glimmer decided to try to talk to Catra about what happened between them. But of course, Catra had to be the most frustrating person to ever exist in the universe and Glimmer still wants to kiss her.Or:I may or may not have realized I love you after we screwed in a janitor's closet and now you won't talk to me.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was being led god knows where by god truly knows who in the middle of a bunch of other who fucking knows with the promise of being led to that intolerable cat. She could end up dead by the end of the night with no promise of ever seeing her friend's faces ever again. She was really about to break when Double Trouble had suddenly stopped, sighed and turned out of the way.   
> "You two love making things complicated, don't you?"

The sounds of a sensual guitar flooded through her ears, body, mind. Where was she?

_"You remember... You remember my love?"_

Her eyes met with a heterochromatic gaze across the room.

'There you are...'

Months and months of dismissed feelings, anger and tension had finally flooded and pulled them into a janitor's closet weeks before. Just looking over at her now, Glimmer could remember the sick taste of her tongue, the softness of her lips...

_"You sold your soul for... You sold your soul for that drug"_

She'd closed her eyes, shook her head, and by the time she'd opened them again, she found her eyes wandering the sea of bodies grinding against each other in the dimly lit room. Unbeknownst to the less-sparkly-than-usual woman, a pair of eyes were on her, following her frame as she searched the crowd for the woman who'd driven her mad then promptly fucked her into realizing something she'd pushed away for the last year.

'holy shit I think I'm in love.' She pushed herself through body after body, internally cursing herself for not bringing Bow or Adora along with her. She argued that this wasn't exactly Bow's scene, and Adora would be much too distracted by the lesbians a-plenty that likely roamed the halls to help her look for Catra.

_"It's fucking over... It's fucking over and done."_

Maybe it was a premonition. Or maybe her back hitting the kitchen island and letting her eyes linger a bit too long on two girls making out was slowly bringing her to realize how irresponsible this was. Whatever it was, it created an anxious pit in her stomach that wouldn't settle despite everything she tried.

Eventually, she made her way outside to get some air, only to smell the vomit of whatever poor soul was out there before her. There was a nagging in her head that she would much rather choke on the weed people were smoking inside than risk getting her shoe dirty on someone's dinner - assuming there was any dinner in there with what time this god awful fiesta started.

"Oh god..." she laughed out. "That's just fucking wonderful, this is so fucking wonderful, is anyone else having the time of their _life_ out there?" A frustrated growl emitted itself from deep inside her.

"I'm not so sure about you, but I'm having a fantabulous time darling~" A stranger with white hair introduced themself. "Oh my my, where are my manners? Double Trouble, and you are-"

"Glimmer"

"I was about to say 'looking for Catra' but suit yourself." They slinked themself back up against the railing of the porch. "I've got to say, girl, you've been such a sad sight to see."

"You've been watching me?" Glimmer backed up, intrigued yet startled, to say the least.

"I prefer the term, observing." They offered a devious smirk as well as their hand. "I invited you, the least I can do is get you two star crossed love birds together."

She argued with herself for seconds before she took their hand. 'Do it to find Catra' 'You're really just going to take a stranger's hand?' 'I came to a party alone didn't I?' Of course, it had to be Glimmer and Glimmer alone who would take a complete stranger's hand at a party to find the girl she fucked in a Janitor's closet. What a romantic. Of course, the song had changed though the melody was just as sensual. The bass was considerably softer and the woman's voice? Enough to send her head reeling, forcing her into a state that helped her understand the gravity of the situation. She was being led god knows where by god _truly_ knows who in the middle of a bunch of other who fucking knows with the promise of being led to that intolerable cat. She could end up dead by the end of the night with no promise of ever seeing her friend's faces ever again. She was really about to break when Double Trouble had suddenly stopped, sighed and turned out of the way.

"You two love making things complicated, don't you?" Glimmer swallowed hard. Her eyes scanned over Catra's body, her fingerless gloves on someone else's hips, her lips just barely hovering over the shell of the woman's ear.

"I can't do this." Glimmer turned around, disappearing further into the crowd with Double Trouble.

"Giving up already? That's bland. Here's a better idea-"

"You don't get it. I'm damn sure I've been in love with that infuriating asshat of a woman for the last year. I thought she was just annoying but noooooooooope! I just had to catch feelings that _obviously_ are nowhere near being returned. I'm done, I'm going home, getting out of this stupid leather jacket and forgetting I ever even bothered." Glimmer cried out, unsure why she was exhausting all of this energy on someone she scarcely knew. They seemed genuinely shocked until they realized something about how Catra would turn away only when she knew Glimmer had found her. Why she would walk away, turn away, even dance with someone else while in Glimmer's line of sight.

"That's the simple solution, but when has our dear kitty cat ever been a simple person?" Double Trouble practically blends into the crowd, leaving the woman alone to (hopefully) wonder. Glimmer could feel the bass deep in her chest, in her heart that was aching for so long until the first time she had kissed Catra. She smiled, just for a moment, reminiscing on the feeling in the midding of a crowd of people dancing up against each other. She expected to have at least spoken to the woman by now, but it seemed Catra was avoiding her at every possible moment. It took everything inside of her to finally walk up, everything in her body relying on the song to push her forward. She expected it to be like a teen summer rom-com on Netflix where, after all of her confidence, she'd fall flat on her face right in front of Catra, be laughed out of the party and then chased after by her princess charming. Instead, she found herself standing face to face with the woman in the dimly lit room.

"Catra. I-..."

"Don't."

Glimmer swallowed. She wished that she had just ended up falling. At least she'd go home with a story to tell.

"Please-"

"I've gotta get going. I'll see you around Glimmer."

She found herself counting the seconds it took for Catra to completely disappear from her sighs. 45 seconds. The exact amount of time it took for Glimmer's heart to break.

Much much later, Glimmer goes over the situation over and over and over again in her head. She screams into her pillow, mentally screwing herself over and over again for even trying. Tears lightly stain her cheeks, hitting her pillow as she lets outa pathetic whimper. She can't help being in love with a complete asshole. Great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an odd amount of discussion whether Two Feet is saying hooking over or fucked over in the studio vers of the song. I just went off of what I heard live. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Let It Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer learns the hard way how difficult it is to be friends with someone you have a huge lady boner for. Adora is oblivious to the tension. Bow is lactose. And obvs, Catra is still Catra.

Lips crashing.

Teeth sinking into her skin.

Her tongue, 

Coated with an addictive taste.

Her head,

Tossed back.

Her,

Waking up in a cold, cold room that feels much too big after the dreams she's been having. She shivers, closely considering the dull gray of the clouds as the sky weeps. She hangs her head, ready to go back to sleep when a much too enthusiastic Bow steps it with a jolly yip and pancakes at his hip. 

"Gooooooooooood m o r n i n g!" He shouts, briefly pulling a smile to her face. 

"Bow, do you realize what time-... are those blueberry?" Bow's brow quirked up with his nod. Glimmer's eyes practically sparkled at the revelation.

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie!"

"Nuh, uh, uh. Not! Until you tell me where you sneaked off to last night." He wickedly held the plate of amazingness away from Glimmer's assault. After several failed attempts, swearing archery gave him and his back muscles a way unfair advantage in the ways of holding things away from people for long periods of time, she finally groaned, giving up. 

"Fine, you win!" Glimmer sits with her back against the wall and lays the plate tenderly over her crossed legs. "I was at a party. It was no big deal."

She turned her head at his high shriek and dramatic gasp. "You, Glimmer, my Bestest Friend in the known Universe, went to a party? Alone?? Who _are_ you and what have you done with my dear _sweet precious kin-_ ugf- mm? _mmmmm_." Glimmer shook her head with a genuine smile. Having now shoved a wonderful blueberry pk into her dear, dear, dramatic friend's mouth (and gotten his "golly gee I'm good" approval), she felt that she finally had the room to explain.

"You know how I told you about the thing? With Catra?" His eyes turned to horror. She could practically hear the _"No"_ and nodded her head. "I thought it would be a great idea to go to a party and talk to her. _She_ didn't. She completely blew me off, even when I tried to talk to her about it!" 

She'd seen him swallow at that, then rise, uncharacteristically calm. "Have I ever told you that you're too good to pursue someone like her?" Glimmer groaned, her unnecessarily loving emotions for the blueberry pancakes deeply contrasting the pain of talking about her unrequited love. "Ugh, don't remind me." Her brows furrowed, a profound frustration taking over her as Bow moved her plate to the side. 

"I just don't understand her. She's an irritating person who always has to have the last laugh, the last word. But now, all of a sudden, it feels like she doesn't care about any of that. She's not the type of person who would just let _this_ happen without saying anything!" Glimmer vents, a long way down the rabbit hole before she could stop her train of thought from reaching a painful realization. "I just wish she'd say anything, _anything._ At least if she told me all she wanted was to fuck I could try to move on with my life. But instead, she's being so _painfully_ quiet that it hurts to even _think_ about her." 

Bow wrapped his arms around Glimmer's shoulders, heartily pulling her into a hug she hadn't been fully aware she needed. "It _hurts,_ Bow." 

"I know."

\---

She wasn't sure how he managed to convince her to go out in public every single time, but she had the faintest suspicion that the promise of Adora's killer hot cocoa made a huge difference. Yet she couldn't help herself from feeling out of it throughout their entire encounter. From a sloppy hug to almost ignoring the offering of popcorn from _right next to her_ , Glimmer was more than a tad listless. It took Bow leaving the room (something about _"_ Too _Much Dairy!"_ ) for Adora to muck it up and say something about Gimmer's odd behavior. 

"Okay, what's up? You seem like you've been avoiding me since you got here. Did I do something?" Adora had the tendency to look like a kicked puppy whenever she felt like she did something wrong. It made it impossibly hard for Glimmer to argue to her or lie in the past. The truth of the day just happened to not involve Adora at all, which was the complicated part.

She had trouble responding, only able to mutter a quick, "It's not you" in response to the pressing question. The blonde was not one to give in easily, however, and slipped through Glimmer's defenses like they were made of already melted butter. "Glimmer, you can talk to me. We're friends, best friends. We can tell each other things." 

"I wish it was that easy." The purple-haired woman was growing increasingly anxious the longer the conversation pressed on. She'd never spoken to Adora about her pressing crush on her childhood friend, it never came up. But now, unable to ignore how Adore and Catra pronounce certain things similarly from growing up together. How they both have the mannerisms of people who started out on the wrong side of life and fought their way into a better life for themselves... That strength she saw in Adora was admirable and just happened to be part of the same spark that drew her to Catra. She was taken from her thoughts as Adora put a hand on her shoulder. "You can talk to me." 

Her lips parted to let out the smallest of a whimper as the door into the apartment opened and a certain unpolished cat walked in with a box of chocolate bars. Glimmer swallowed. "Hey nerds." 

"Oh, hey Catra, did you get-" voices faded into muffled backgrounded noises as Glimmer was left to face her own reality once again. She sent Bow a quick text to hurry up just as Catra sat on the other side of Adora, complaining about a lack of... toilet paper was it? She was too lost in her own mind to pay any attention. That was until- "Hey, your sparkles are back."

That infuriating look was in her eye again. As if she hadn't carelessly disregarded her hours before. "I see you don't smell like booze anymore." This was comfortable. This she could do. She could bite back and fight back for the rest of the day - but by night she knew she'd want her hands in Catra's hair again. She swallowed and turned away, Adora mindlessly enjoying a Ho Ho as the two people sitting right next to her share a tension so thick all Glimmer could try to do was ignore it. Surely Adora would figure it out soon enough, right? Unfortunately, the big dumb jock puppy energy that radiated through the woman's body was apparently more than enough for her to Not Be Able To Take A Hint. Thus, "So, about what we were talking about-"

"Adora, now _really_ isn't the time." Glimmer looked over at her, catching the glance that Catra threw at her. It sent a shiver down her spine.

"Aren't we all friends here? What's the matter?" 

"Friends is a _really_ strong word to describe what's going on with her here." Her jaw clenched at Catra's discourteous smirk, her fist tightly clutched the cuff of her jeans.

Feeling that it would be a long while before Bow would make a daring escape from his mighty throne, Glimmer eventually excused herself from the apartment. Claiming something about needing fresh air and a water bottle, she promptly made her way out of the building and let out an exasperated sigh at the situation she found herself in. She scrolled through her phone to find a nearby market, thinking it would be odd if she had come back empty-handed after all of her immaculate trickery. The chill in the air made her curse under her breath, however, and made her wish she'd brought a much thicker jacket. "And here we have a frigid Sparkles in an unusual habitat." She sound of Catra's voice was enough to make Glimmer jump and almost drop her phone. "Christ! Do you even know how to _not_ be an asshole?" 

"Very original. A plus." Glimmer growled at Catra's smug expression. She could punch her. She could kiss her. She really wanted to do both.

"And 'Don't' isn't?" She saw as Catra tensed, ever so slightly, then tried to pass it off as a chill from the wind before completely changing the subject. "I'm just here to babysit. Don't let your bra get knotted up about it." 

"What? Are you escorting me home now?" Glimmer folded her arms over her chest. Catra's tail swished behind her. "You're not coming back in?" 

"Not with you." 

"Then I guess I am." Glimmer almost took a step back, offended. She spent the previous night doing nothing but avoiding her, ignoring her, even going so far as to personally brush her off when Glimmer finally _did_ approach her. Appalled didn't even begin to define how humiliated she felt last night - how humiliated she still feels. Weeks of willingness to put everything on the line for Catra only to receive a stiff encounter, at best. "How about fuck off. You seem to be pretty good at that lately." 

"I get it okay? I get that I've been an asshole. I've hated myself for it just as much as you have." Glimmer scoffed at Catra's statement. "I doubt it." Glimmer could feel the silence festering and turned her head up to face Catra. She wasn't expecting to see someone as broken and hollow as she felt. Catra's ears were turned sideways, her tail down and delicately wrapped around her leg.

"I don't." Catra held Glimmer's stare for much longer than she intended the impromptu staring contest to last. As was the usual of the day, and many others, Glimmer let out a frustrated groan and buried her hands up into her hair. She turned around and with a deep sigh, admitted her defeat. God, this cat was a huge pain in the ass, but she was absolutely smitten. "Come on. Before I regret it." 

Of course, she already was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write or not to write... that is my burden. I'm doing something with this story that I haven't done in a long time which is: Make It A Story With Multiple Entertaining Parts. Hopefully I got the entertaining part down.


	3. Take It Back To Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to kiss that expression off her face - so she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter.

Of course, walking home with the woman she fucked in a janitor's closet and was ghosted by would be awkward. What else did she expect? 

Her apartment wouldn't be too much farther out and Catra hadn't muttered out a single goddamn word. Occasionally, Glimmer would see her lips part from her corner of her eye, but nothing was ever said. As she walked up the steps to her building, she found that Catra had trailed quite a ways behind her and was just now dragging herself to the bottom of the steps. She should have told Catra to piss off. Instead, she punched in her passcode and held the door open for Catra to walk in. She awkwardly quirked her brow and shifted her weight from one leg to the other as she waited for the woman to enter. 

There was an omnipresent tension as Glimmer and Catra sat across from each other. Glimmer's fingers lightly drummed over her arm, an anxious habit that brought her mind away from the increasing gravity of the pit in her stomach. Finally, after what felt like hours of staring, Glimmer broke the silence. "If you aren't going to say anything-"

"I've been thinking about what to say. It isn't as easy as you'd think, Sparkles." She watched as Catra swallowed. "Where would you start if you were me?"

"Probably, 'Hey, I'm sorry for being such a dick and ghosting you after leaving 17 different marks on your body?' That seems like a pretty good place." Glimmer scowled at Catra's much too smug expression.

"You counted?" Her jaw tightened. She had to mentally slap herself to bring herself out of her thoughts. "I-Wh-No. No!" 

Catra leaned forward, her elbows rested up against her knees and her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. "That's not the point!" The shorter woman fumed. Catra shrugged, loosely sitting back in her seat as she regained her long lost swagger. She nodded. "Well, if that was a guess, it was right." 

The silence was back, but Glimmer knew the heat crawling up her cheeks meant this was a terribly different kind of silence. Catra's smirk only offered more evidence that pointed to the inevitable. It annoyed Glimmer how easily it was for Catra to manipulate the situation to her advantage every single time. 

It annoyed Glimmer even more that after so long, Catra's tongue tasted the same. She could feel Catra's moan against her lips as their bodies pressed against each other on the arm on the couch. Catra's fingertips felt surprisingly gentle against Glimmer's skin, not that she was complaining. Catra gave a low growl against Glimmer's throat as her hands found their way up into her hair. It took all of Glimmer's brain cells to come together to pull away from the woman, breathless and flushed from the emotional release of finally having Catra against her again. "I don't-" Catra's mouth was on hers again, cutting her off and drawing a moan from the depths of Glimmer's chest.

"Neither do I." Catra, just as breathless, pressed her forehead to Glimmer's. The feeling nearly made her go weak. She looked up into heterochromatic eyes, wordlessly cursing herself for knowing they belonged to the same entity that had avoided her just nights before. "I want this. I want you, Glimmer."

She couldn't help but swallow, knowing just how ready Catra's hands were to rip into her in less than a second, seeing and hearing just how sincere Catra's words were. She couldn't stop herself. She wasn't sure she would have tried to anyway. "I want you too, Catra." 

They wasted no time in getting to feel each other. Glimmer's hands pushed off Catra's jacket and slid off her hoodie. Catra hooked her hands under Glimmer's thighs and pressed her up on a wall not long after. Glimmer gasped and let out a heavy sigh at how needily Catra lapped and bit at the skin of her neck. "Christ, Catra..." 

"Hmmm- _ah!"_ Glimmer tugged at Catra's hair, wiping the smug smirk off of her face - if only momentarily. Taking pride in her momentary control, Glimmer cupped Catra's cheeks to pull her in for several sloppy kisses. "More. Please..." she offered.

"Only if you promise to be a good girl, _Sparkles~"_ Catra's smirk sent Glimmer's head reeling. Her body was shivering under the woman's words and the growing heat between her thighs was getting incredibly difficult to pass off as mere arousal. She nodded.

"I promi- _fuck, Catra!"_ Glimmer found herself on the receiving end of the beginning of Catra's barrage of love bites. She was too busy to wonder how accurate that statement truly was. Apparently, she was also too busy to hear Catra's question.

"Hello?" Her head snapped up to Catra's amused expression. She wanted to kiss that expression off her face - so she did. Glimmer earned an amused hum for her efforts and finally noticed that Catra's pace had slowed to small kisses and gentle caresses on her hips. "Your room, Sparkles. Which one's yours?" 

"First door on the left down the hall." She responded, almost immediately. She sighed at Catra's smirk. "Shut up." 

"Make me." 

"Later. Room first." Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra's shoulders and was hoisted up and carried down the hall. Not before an impromptu 'Rodger dodger" that made Glimmer giggle and smile so much more than it really should have.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Glimmer asked, patiently holding onto Catra at the woman opened the door to Glimmer's room. She observed Catra's quirked brow and smile much closer than she wanted to admit. "You know, I could drop you right here and call it a night." Glimmer fake gasped, her eyes narrowing. "You _wouldn't"_ Catra seemed to smile even more at that. It made the pit in Glimmer's stomach shrink, only to be replaced with what she could best describe as butterflies. She felt Catra's muscles pull as she was set against her bed. Catra kicked off her boots and slid up between Glimmer's thighs. "You're right. You're too pretty to be stuck without a good fuck to finish your night." 

They'd smiled at each other before Catra slid her fingers under Glimmer's shirt. Her eyes commanded a strict desire and hunger that made Glimmer slowly nod. A sign of permission. A symbol of her willingness to leave the past behind her and move forward. She lifted her hips to help Catra's needy hands pull down her pants and panties. She groaned as the cold air hit her heat. The kiss Catra pressed to her lips did nothing to help the situation. She found herself moaning under Catra's teasing touch. It made unzipping Catra's pants incredibly difficult. She heard the woman snicker in her ear and retaliated with her own fleet of sucks and kisses against Catra's neck. Of course, they had to be cut short by Catra's own kisses, which _of course_ _,_ had to trail down her neck, cut to her stomach (because shirts are obnoxious), and skim over the wet heat coating Glimmer's thighs. 

_"Christ, Catra~"_ Glimmer's body had wholly tensed at the feeling of Catra's tongue, then suddenly relaxed at how the woman chose to gently rest her palm over Glimmer's hip and hold her pace. The more Glimmer felt herself relaxing into the woman's touch, the more Catra would do something that would shoot a thrill through her body. The more she felt that thrill, the more she wanted to grip Catra's hair and grind herself over and over again against her pompous smirk until she hit euphoria. She threw her head back with a deep blush as Catra slid two fingers into her.

She knew that Catra liked playing the slow game with Glimmer. She'd learned her lesson well enough the last time she'd had an encounter with the woman. Just the thought of it - of Catra's hand coming up to pinch a perfectly perked nipple, having Glimmer press her back up against the wall, and Catra's nails digging into the skin of her thigh - she had to cut out her thoughts. She knew by now she was already close, but tried her hardest, fighting every instinct in her body to be passionate and unwind, to hold herself back. When she finally found the headspace to turn her gaze down at the other woman, Catra had been staring up at her with a vivid, passionate stare that sent her reeling.

 _"Ca-aahh~"_ She was barely able to form the words when she'd hit a peak that sent so much electricity through her body, it almost hurt. The only thing she managed to let out as she came down from her high was a bleary, "Fuck."

She looked down at Catra, pushing herself up to a sit. "S-sorry, if that was too ea-" She was promptly cut off with a wistful kiss. Catra seemed to know exactly what to do to take Glimmer's breath away at all possible times, not that she was complaining about it. She was much too busy focusing on how Catra's mouth was reinvigorating her with a newfound energy that she used to pull Catra onto her lap. "Guess it's my turn, kitty cat~" 

Her lips traced the edge of Catra's jaw, every kiss, suck and bit filled with an innate desire that had Glimmer hearing Catra's moans in no time. Her hands felt down the curves of the woman until she was met with resistance from Catra's evil pants. Glimmer's fingertips skimmed over the woman's stomach with the intention of discarding them from mind, body, and soul. The woman resting atop her hips, however, had different thoughts and stripped herself out of those god-forsaken jeans while staring Glimmer down. Let it be known here and now, Glimmer was a bottom, even when she was a top.

She couldn't find the right words to say about everything she was experiencing at that moment and found herself passionately kissing and nipping at Catra's lips. Glimmer brought her hands down to hold Catra's hips and generally trail over her body and feel every part of her that she could. But it wasn't until she had wrapped her lips around the sensitive nub of the woman's breast did she find that Catra was willing to finally lose specks of her control by grinding against Glimmer. 

"Spark- _fuck..._ Glimmer, _please"_ Hearing the woman beg, use her name, and feeling Catra's body shake against her was all the persuasion she needed to run her thumb up against her clit. "I like it when you beg." She felt Catra shiver against her. "Do it more." 

"I don't be-g- _mmm, fuck!"_ Glimmer had quite suddenly slowed her pace against Catra's clit to a more leisurely rhythm. "That's not- _ah_ \- f-fair" Glimmer tilted her head up at Catra's restless expression. "Neither is making me wait for weeks. _Beg._ _"_ Glimmer kissed along Catra's cheek as the woman had ended up letting out a deep groan and pressing her forehead against Glimmer's shoulder. 

"Please, Glimmer... Please make me cum..." Glimmer gradually increased her pace against the woman's clit. She felt the hot air of Catra's breath against her ear and felt the full-body shudder as she slipped her fingers into the woman. "Good girl Catra~" 

The woman against her quickly turned into a mess of sighs and moans as Glimmer felt her tighten around her fingers. "Hush, now. Slower..." She heard Catra let out a whine before she obeyed and slowed her grind against Glimmer's palm. "Good. Now, you want to cum, right?" Catra, who the purple-haired woman could tell was holding herself back with everything she had, nodded, her hands gripping Glimmer's shirt. "You want to cum for _me,_ right?" She heard a small _"fuck"_ come from Catra, who could only nod again. "I want to hear you say it kitty cat." 

She didn't find it at all surprising when Catra didn't fight back and did exactly what she asked. "I need to cum for you Glimmer, please i- shit!" Glimmer leaned up to whisper an indescribably alluring _"Cum for me"_ right in the woman's ear.

She felt Catra's entire body tense against her and heard the woman's breath hitch. She found herself feeling smug after hearing her name called out as Catra reached her own release and bliss against Glimmer, of all places. She held the woman close when she finally collapsed, breathless and more than a tad sweaty from the whole ordeal. Glimmer found herself laying back with Catra making no moves to untangle herself from the situation. "Fuck."

"Fuck?" Glimmer smiled at the small sigh of defeat that she pulled from Catra's throat.

"I don't want to go." Glimmer brushed a bit of hair out of Catra's face and kissed her forehead. "Then don't. I want you to stay, Catra. I do want to be with you. That's why I went to that stupid party." 

Glimmer shifted as Catra sat up at the edge of the bed. "Why do you still want to be with me after what I put you through?" Glimmer tilted Catra's head to kiss her and melted into the longing kiss Catra gave in return. 

"Because I know you won't do it again." She presses her forehead to Catra's. "Stay?"

Her heart nearly flipped when Catra leaned in for another kiss.

"For as long as you have me."

"You might never get rid of me." 

The two smile at each other as Catra intertwines her hand with Glimmer's.

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the Doc Squatch ad on YouTube. Not by choice. My playlist had a lot of ads. Hope ya'll enjoyed <3  
> I'm also thinking of posting The Janitor Scene(tm) somewhere. We'll see


End file.
